Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicle collision avoidance apparatus and method, and more particularly, to a technology for differently setting the timing of Autonomous Emergency Braking and the timing of the Autonomous Emergency Steering based on a type of obstacle, while sequentially performing Autonomous Emergency Braking and Autonomous Emergency Steering to avoid a potential collision with the obstacle.
Description of the Prior Art
A conventional collision avoidance apparatus is configured to calculate the distance (hereinafter, referred to a braking avoidance distance) to avoid a collision with an obstacle by braking and calculate the distance (hereinafter, referred to a steering avoidance distance) to avoid a collision with an obstacle by steering, and then based on this, determine the collision risk and output a warning regarding the collision or perform the auto-braking. The braking avoidance distance is calculated using a speed of the vehicle, an acceleration of the vehicle, a relative speed, a relative acceleration, a delay time, and a target longitudinal acceleration value, and the steering avoidance distance is calculated using a speed of the vehicle, a relative speed, a delay time, and a target lateral acceleration value. Generally, since the braking distance of a vehicle is proportional to the square of the speed, when a vehicle drives at a substantially high speed, the collision avoidance by braking control alone may be difficult.